Love Hurts Quite Literally
by PooShark
Summary: SanoxMegu pairup. Sanosuke finally discovers that he has feelings for Megumi, but how will he show them with his inbuilt stupidity?


**AN:** This fic of mine is completely based on a mug of coffee. Sano is slightly OOC in this.

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin belongs to someone who is not me. Obviously.

Megumi took Sanosuke's wraps off his stomach and examined the enormous gash on it. "You idiot. It's either your right hand or somewhere else. I _do_ have other patients, you know."

Sanosuke was too busy concentrating on Megumi's hand on his stomach rather than her incessant whining. Her hands were so tender and soft and against his skin. They felt like…silk. Those were his thoughts anyway.

"Are you even listening to me?" Megumi looked up at Sanosuke's face and noticed that he was wearing his "lost-in-thought" face.

"_Her hands, her lips, her che--OW!" _Sano snapped out of his monologue only to notice that he had grown an aching bulge on his head and that Megumi was pissed. He put one and one together.

"_Oh crap, I've done it now."_

After endless streams of lecturing and scolding Sanosuke stumbled out of the Oguni clinic nearly deaf and with several more bulges on his head.

"Perhaps I'll tell her tomorrow," Sanosuke thought out loud. "Yeah, tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow." He grinned to himself and headed back to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. He would need lost of sleep for was what going to happen the next day.

And the next day came in the span of a sentence. Birds cheeped, the sun rose, and Kenshin got the crap beaten out of him by Kaoru. The usual.

Sano put down his 'free' bowl of udon and looked out the window. "_This is the day. This is it." _He took a deep breath and headed to the Oguni clinic.

Megumi was carrying very fragile medical equipment across the room when Sanosuke burst through the door.

"Megumi, _I love you!" _He had always been blunt to people, getting to the point as quickly as possible. Today was no exception.

Megumi however was too busy staring at the shattered test tubes and now unusable equipment that had been dropped on the floor. She slowly turned and looked at Sanosuke, but her attention quickly turned towards the now broken door that Sano had broken upon bursting through.

Sanosuke's beaming smile soon turned to sheer and utter horror as Megumi glared at him with a Battosai-esque glare. It was like looking death in the face. In fact, it probably _was_ death if he didn't run for it.

So he ran. He ran like he never had before.

Once again he arrived at the dojo. Except this time he was screwed. He was officially royally screwed. He needed help.

"Hey, Kenshin! Kenshin!"

Kenshin put the laundry down and looked at his best companion who was for some reason sweating like a broken water pipe. "Oro?"

Sano took a deep breath and grabbed Kenshin by his clothes. "MegumiwantstobeatthehelloutofmebutIloveherandIdon'twanttohatemewhatdoIdoaarrrggghflibbertygibbet"

Kenshin's eyes went in spirals as Sano rambled on incomprehensibly even though that would be horrifying in real life. "Sano," he took Sano's hand off his clothes, "would you like this one to calm her down?"

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin and nodded desperately. Kenshin took a breath. "Okay, but first you must calm down."

Sano sighed a sigh of relief and was just about to kiss Kenshin's hand and thank him to no end when he saw Kaoru looking straight at him through one of the windows. This was bad. Very bad indeed.

"_Maybe she didn't hear what I said…"_

"Sanosuke…you…are you…?"

"_Oh crap. Gotta think of something to make myself look tough or I'll _never_ hear the end of it!"_

Sanosuke quickly lied down on the ground and attemptedto look normal self by sucking a fishbone in his mouth. He glanced over at Kaoru. She had an eyebrow raised.

Time for the second plan.

"HEY, KENSHIN! LET'S HIT THE BROTHELS TONIGHT LIKE WE SAID, OKAY?"

Kenshin's eyes enlarged. "What? This one never talked about..." But before Kenshin could say another word Kaoru was beating the snot out of him. Again.

And in the chaos Sanosuke managed to run away, his pride and torso intact. The same could not be said for Kenshin though.

"Time for me to rest. Kenshin should be ready in the morning if Kaoru didn't mangle him…too much." He wondered out loud again.

He used Kenshin's bed as his, like usual and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Megumi on the other hand was cleaning up the gigantic mess of shattered glass and broken wood on the floor of the Oguni clinic. The clinic was cleaned in a relatively short period of time and the door was replaced.

She sighed and noticed Sanosuke's stomach wraps in the bin, which she picked up.

Megumi smiled.

She cleaned them off, placed them in her pocket and gently closed and locked the clinic door.


End file.
